Forgotten
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Atemu has a girlfriend, Heba, but his little brother, Yugi, feels rejected by this, like he was replaced. He can only watch how his brother forgets about him more and more. AtemuxHeba blindshipping, Atemu and Yugi brotherly love


Nekogal: Wow, first Yu-Gi-Oh fic in months. Months! I feel so ashamed u.u and I promise you, I'll update For Survival, but I'm blocked! I know what to write but I don't know how to write it D:

I heard Len's song (Vocaloid) I feel a storm coming, and it gave me this idea.

Anyway, Happy 10/10/10!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot!  
Yugi is 8 years old here, and Atemu is 17, and they are brothers.

* * *

-Ding dong!-

"I'll see who it is!" The voice of a small boy exclaimed loud enough to be heard in most of the house. Tiny feet dashed down the stairs, and a small kid with tri colored hair and huge amethyst eyes that shined with innocence ran down towards the door.

"If it is Heba let her in." His older brother said from upstairs as he finished getting ready.

Yugi nodded and as he reached the door, he took the knob in both his hands and opened it as wide as he could.

A beautiful young woman around 16 years old smiled down at Yugi. "Hi! I'm Heba, you must be Yugi, Atemu has told me a lot of you. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a sweet smile.

Yugi only stared at the girl in curiosity. "Hi." He replied shyly, moving both his hands to his chest nervously.

"Can I come in?"

Yugi only nodded and let her in. "Onii-chan is not ready yet, but he'll come down soon."

Heba looked down at Yugi and gave him a radiating smile. "Ok."

As Heba looked around the house, Yugi couldn't help but to watch her. She had such beautiful hair, even as it seemed the same as his, it was so bright and beautiful; you could sense the spring air around her; her eyes were so shining and glimmering, that radiated even more when she smiled. She was so pretty, Yugi admitted to himself.

Just then, Atemu walked down the stairs, ready for his date. At spotting Heba, he immediately smiled and held her waist as he kissed her cheek. "Hey baby, ready to go?"

Heba nodded, not stopping smiling at all.

Yugi watched them walk out, and frowned slightly. 'Onii-chan looks so happy.' He couldn't help but to think it; the door was fully closed and he could even hear some joyous laughter from the couple coming from outside.

"Does Onii-chan like Heba more than me?" Small tears gathered in his eyes at the thought.

* * *

Heba kept coming every day, it was almost common to see her in the house, but the more she came the more rejected Yugi felt. He felt like Heba had replaced him in Atemu's heart, and Yugi really loved his big brother.

Atemu kept on his duties as big brother, he still read bedtime stories to Yugi, he still played with him, and still taught him new things every day. Yugi believed in his brother, he really did, but, his heart refused to believe.

Every night after Atemu finished telling him a story and left, Yugi hid his face in his pillow cried. He felt so lonely.

Their parents were gone because of an accident of long ago, so long that Yugi only remembered his parents from pictures and not memories, so if Yugi lost Atemu, he'd lose everything.

* * *

A month had passed already, and Heba and Atemu seemed to be pretty happy; the same couldn't be said about Yugi though.

Atemu was speaking on the phone with Heba, while Yugi was drawing on the floor just in front of the window.

Yugi took a red crayon as he colored his drawing and heard the conversation. "Of course I don't mind, don't worry Heba, it's not trouble at all." Atemu said in reassuring manner, always sounding kind when she talked with her...

In the sheet of paper he was holding, Yugi colored a heart with a sad face in red. "So when will you come by?" Atemu asked, sounding excited.

Yugi looked up at the window as he finished coloring half of the heart, and noticed two black cats sitting on the balcony of the neighbor; both cats were cuddled against each other and meowing loudly.

Yugi frowned a little annoyed, and he returned to his drawing, trying to ignore the constant meowing.

"Great! Yugi and I will wait for you." At that statement, Yugi couldn't help to turn back at his older brother in curiousness. Atemu hung the phone. "Onii-chan?" Yugi asked and his brother smiled kindly down at him. He walked towards Yugi and kneeled to his size then ruffled his hair affectionately. "Heba will stay here for the night, just so you know kiddo. She is actually looking forward to see you again." He explained then stood up walking away, not paying attention to the finished drawing.

Yugi sighed, then held his finished drawing in both hands. He held it against his chest and sobbed slightly. 'Onii-chan.'

* * *

Yugi watched from behind the couch how Atemu greeted Heba, and the girl kissed his brother on the lips. "Thanks for letting me stay Até, you're so sweet." She said as both made their way to the living room. Yugi saw this and dashed away, trying to not be seen.

"It's no trouble at all, trust me." Atemu replied as they sat down on the couch.

Heba placed her hands on her lap, then turned at Atemu. "Oh, Até, where's Yugi? I wanted to say hi."

Yugi sneaked to the kitchen and heard when Heba asked this.

"Not sure, he likes to play all over the house, so I can't really tell. You want me to call for him?" Atemu asked, and Yugi smiled at seeing his brother was still interested in him.

Heba shook her head. "Oh no, he might be busy, I don't want to bother him."

Yugi frowned at this, then ran upstairs, not been noticed either by the couple.

Yugi went to his room, and crawled under his bed to take out a picture he had drawn a long ago. It was bad drawn, but you could see it was a smiling Atemu holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi stared at the drawing in anger and sadness, seeing his brother was no longer like that. He grabbed a crayon that was on the floor and began to draw.

When he finished, now in the drawing was Heba holding Atemu's hand, and Yugi had been scratched so he was no longer there.

Yugi hiccupped as he placed the drawing back under the bed, and climbed up on the bed, crawling to his pillow. He lied down and hugged his pillow tightly. "Did I do something wrong Onii-chan?" He asked as tears came down his cheeks.

The boy didn't know what to do, he felt pain in his chest, like, his heart was sad, and he didn't like it. But his brother had someone else in his life, there was no more room for him. At least, that's what Yugi thought.

Because of crying so much, Yugi eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The entire day Yugi watched from afar how Atemu and Heba spent time together, laughing, talking, even playing, but most of all, having a good time. Yugi wanted his big brother to be happy but, it still hurt.

After dinner, Yugi was already worn out, and couldn't help to fall asleep on the couch. Atemu noticed and carried him back to his bed, and in a few hours he and Heba went to bed too.

* * *

Next morning, Atemu was the first to wake up. He checked Yugi just like he did every day, and after making sure he was ok he took a bath, then ate breakfast, and since by that moment Heba was showering, he took a book and sat down on the couch to read.

In his bed, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and realized the sun had risen. He sat up and yawned softly. He turned at the nightstand, and saw that the book that Atemu had to read him that night was still there, closed. "Onii-chan..."

Yugi climbed down the bed and standing on his tip toes, grabbed his book, and made his way outside his room, still on his pajama and his hair all ruffled. "Hey, Onii-chan!" Yugi called as he walked downstairs.

Atemu at hearing been called looked up from his book and smiled at seeing Yugi. "You're awake."

"Onii-chan, can you read me my book?" He asked as he climbed on the sofa.

Atemu blinked in surprise but then smiled. "Aren't those for bedtime?"

Yugi nodded shyly. "Well yeah, but you didn't read it to me last night." He explained sadly, looking down.

"I know kiddo, but I didn't want to wake you up." Atemu explained, ruffling even more Yugi's hair. "You want some breakfast? I made pancakes."

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Atemu frowned at this, for Yugi loved breakfast, and pancakes. "Ok then, if you're hungry then tell me." With that said he returned to his reading.

"Um, Onii-chan?"

Atemu glanced down back at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Can I stay here with you?" He asked, referring to stay on the couch with him, since the boy saw this moment as the only chance to spend some time with his big brother.

Taken a little aback, Atemu smiled kindly down at Yugi nodded. "Sure, I'm waiting for Heba but she might not take long, so you don't have to stay here doing nothing all day." He said with a chuckle.

Yugi said nothing and placed his book at his other side. He placed his hands on his lap as Atemu returned to his reading, the boy doing his best to try and hold back the tears. 'Heba is so lucky.' Tears gathered in Yugi's eyes, and he did his best to hide them from Atemu.

What would be of him? Probably Atemu and Heba would get married in some years, but then what would happen to him? Atemu would forget about him? Yugi trembled as more thoughts came into his mind of all the possibilities. The poor boy could feel his chest hurt. He didn't want to be alone, not again.

Not taking it anymore, Yugi took Atemu's hand that was resting on his shoulder and flung it to the side, and ran away, startling his brother. Not caring anymore, Yugi finally let the tears fall down his cheeks, and he was about to go to the stairs, but, did his brother notice?

Truthfully, Yugi wanted Atemu to chase him, so he stopped dead on his tracks and turned back, his eyes now red and puffy, filled with a pool of tears.

Atemu only stood up from the couch and looked at his little brother in confusion. "Yugi? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he slowly approached him.

Yugi sniffed and brought both hands to his eyes. "It's just-it's just t-that you're so much with Heba –hic- that I'm scared you might forget about me! –sob- because she is so pretty and, and you like her a lot. I think Onii-chan forgot about me!" Yugi confessed all at once as the tears kept flowing, then turned around to run away, but gasped at feeling the warm arms of his brother hold him from behind.

A little surprised and scared, Yugi looked up at Atemu, who was smiling warmly at Yugi. "Don't be scared Yugi. I'd never forget about you." He said behind his ear, then picked Yugi up in his arms and gave him a comforting hug. "No one could replace my little brother."

Yugi cried more, but relieved, and hugged back Atemu, as he let the tears fall down on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry Onii-chan!" Came the muffled cry from the boy.

Atemu chuckled and held him tighter. "Don't be." He reassured, feeling a little guilty of not noticing this before, but happy that Yugi had told him so it was finally solved.

* * *

That day Atemu told Heba what happened with Yugi, and the girl even apologized to Yugi, feeling sorry for making Yugi feel that way; she left early, wanting Atemu and Yugi to spend the rest of the day together, and she was surprised when Yugi asked if one day he could spend it with her before she left; Heba agreed immediately, and said her good byes to both before leaving.

The whole day Yugi spent it with Atemu, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

That night, both were in Yugi's room, watching from the balcony the stars. Yugi holding onto his brother's arm tightly, not wanting to let go at all. He was so happy, that he had his brother back, and that his heart was no longer sad, or suffering; he now knew his big brother would be there for him, no matter what.

Finally when it was bedtime for Yugi, Atemu read him a story, and by when he finished, Yugi was sleepy enough to fall asleep any second. Atemu stood up from the bed and close the book, placing it on the shelf filled with books. "Night Yugi, sleep well." His brother said as he covered Yugi with the sheets.

"Good night Onii-chan." Yugi yawned, and watched as Atemu turned off the light and left the room.

It took him a couple of seconds for Yugi to finally close his eyes, and smile as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Atemu was surprised at finding in the refrigerator a drawing of him, Yugi, and Heba, smiling holding hands.

Like a family.

* * *

Nekogal: :3 Yay! Please review! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
